


Secret Talent

by LadyAbigail



Series: Secret talent [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Artists, F/M, Painting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You give up your passion to start hunting. What happens after you finally come across the Winchesters.





	Secret Talent

It had been a secret talent and passion since you were a young child. You loved to paint. At first it was little things in school like watercolors then it turned into more. By the time you had hit high school your favorite thing to do was scenery. Outdoors, skylines, that kind of thing. Everything changed two weeks after you turned 18. Your adoptive parents had been slaughtered by demons while you were at school. Coming home to a slaughter house changed you and it uprooted everything. It took you a few days to take care of the arrangements and everything. Once that was done, and your parents were buried, you started to go through their things. You didn’t realize it was possible for somebody to own so much damn paperwork. It was during your quest of finding your parent’s will that you found it. It was a manila folder with your name on it. Of course curiosity got the better of you and you read it. That was when you found out the truth.

It was a letter from your birth mother. While you knew you were adopted you had never had known why. The letter explained all of that. You were adopted by close family friends to keep you out of the life of hunting. She didn’t want you going after the monsters and supernatural creatures that lived in the dark.  Your mother had wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. That wasn’t the case anymore. That life had found you now.

After taking care of your parents affairs and getting the money for everything, you pulled yourself out of school, loaded up on weapons and ammo, and hit the road. Although you weren’t sure of where to start you just rolled with it. The journey took you all over the United States.

It was amazing how much of the country you saw in 14 years of traveling. Yes you had been to every state multiple times, Well except Alaska and Hawaii, and with each visit you found something new. Different cities meant different things and experiences. It was the hunt in Colorado that brought you in the path of the Winchester Brothers. You had heard many stories from the hunters you had passed over the years. You knew they had saved the world a few times and cheated death more than once.

From the moment you met the Winchesters outside of the barn that held the nest of vampires you knew there was something special about Dean. There was a connection with you two. After every vampire in the nest was taken out, which was at least a dozen, it was determined that drinks were in order. Of course that would be after everybody was cleaned up. It was a little surprising that you had gotten the same hotel as the Winchesters. Especially since it wasn’t the only place in town. It was actually really convenient actually because once everybody was cleaned up, you all walked down to the local bar for celebratory beers. One beer turned into two which turned into a game of quarters.  You managed to win all of the three games. By the time the third game ended you were exhausted. You needed to catch some sleep.

Once the tab was paid you all walked the couple of blocks back. The cold,fresh air felt absolutely wonderful. After everybody got back to the motel, you chose to go back to your room instead of following the Winchesters. Your eyes were heavy and you could barely keep them open any longer.  

By the time you woke up in the morning the Winchesters were gone and you felt a touch of sadness inside you. You had never given either of them your phone number to get in contact with you. Now that the boys were gone it was back to the regularly scheduled bullshit of loneliness and monster killing.

It was by some oddball coincidence that you ran into the Winchesters on another vampire hunt a few months later. You didn’t even know they were in town. Since you were there first you cased the place and only found a couple of vampires at the house but they had it planned that way. To show less numbers then there actually was to lure hunters and to get a good meal out of it.  

The plan was to go in, clear the place of any civilians, then cut the head off of the damn monsters but that plan was changed instantly. When you searched the house you found some bodies but the problem was they weren’t dead. It was all part of the ploy. The two who played decoy were quickly decapitated but once they were down the others came out to play. Four against one wasn’t a fair fight but you did the best you could. Even though you managed to get one down the others put up a fight. After getting your ass kicked, and thrown what looked like into a very expensive china cabinet, you were bleeding. One of the large shards was embedded in your arm. What a great way to go. Bleeding to death in front of vampires. Or being drained by them. It would hurt but hopefully it would be short.

Although you knew what was coming you decided to go down fighting. It was a difficult task with one arm but you still tried. Everything went down fast. One second you were swinging your machete and the next you were on the ground with vampires trying to bite you. You closed your eyes and waited for the inevitable but it never came. The Winchesters had shown up just as the vampires were about to take a bite out of you. Each one of them were taken out by the brothers. You didn’t dare open your eyes. The vampires already played you once. You couldn’t fall for it again.

“There’s a lot of blood here Dean. I don’t know if it’s all hers but if it is it won’t be good.” Sam whispered to his brother who was already moving to your side.

You felt Dean reach down and press his fingers against your neck. He let out a sigh of relief. Your pulse was there. Once he was done with that you opened your eyes and glared at Sam.

“I’m alive,you jackass, now help me up.”

Dean smirked as he grabbed you by the good arm and helped you up. Everything already hurt but everything seemed to stop bleeding. Now the problem was the glass in your arm.

“Can we get the hell out of here? I really want to get this glass out of my arm and to get cleaned up.”

Both brothers nodded in agreement and as Sam picked up your machete, and made sure he had theirs, Dean lead you out of the house and back towards the Impala. Dean asked for your keys and after giving him a puzzled look you handed them to him. He snorted at your small assortment of key chains but didn’t say a word about them. When Sam finally came out Dean handed him the keys and told him to drive your car back to the hotel. Normally Sam and Dean avoided the emergency room at all costs, after all their injuries it would raise a lot of suspicions, Dean felt like you needed to go. The last thing he needed was for you to bleed to death after the glass was pulled out. Although you wanted to argue with Dean that you didn’t want to go, that you would be fine, you decided against it. That little voice in your head told you it was a bad idea.

After a trip to the emergency room, a bullshit story from Dean, and quite a few stitches you were back at his hotel. Although you wanted to go back to your hotel and sleep it off Dean insisted you stay with him and Sam. You were to damn tired to argue with him. Once you got into the room, you started to strip down to your skivvies, then crawled under the covers. Sam just raised his eyebrow as he handed Dean a beer.  Dean twisted the lid off, tossed it in the garbage can then sat across from Sam.

After a long discussion with Sam, Dean knew what to do. It had been something he had been debating on asking you after he first came across you but didn’t have the courage to.

 


End file.
